I Creamed My Pants
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Ron and Hermione slip under the invisibilty cloak and follow Harry to his detention with Professor Snape where they get a huge shock. Voyeurism, dirty talk, slashy detention with a side of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all!**

**Warning...slash (male/male), voyeurism, language, and whatever else you want to say about it.**

**Pairings: (Past) Harry/Hermione/Ron ****(Present) Hermione/Ron, ****Harry/Severus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did . . . hmm . . . I wouldn't pair up Harry and Ginny. They look too much like James and Lily. It's a bit creepy.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

Ronald Weasley loved his best friend, Harry Potter, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

As he sat in the common room with his friends, unfortunately doing homework to not anger Hermione - he valued his life thank you very much - he couldn't help but zone out from his work and think about what they've been through together.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry have been through everything, and more, together and Ron couldn't begin to imagine what his life would be like without the two. They all met in their first year, meeting on the train. Ron will admit that he was mean about Hermione, all due to jealousy about how she knew more than him when he had known about magic since he was little and she only knew about it for a few months before starting school. But after fighting a troll - that still had been wicked - and saving Hermione's life, their trio had been formed and they haven't looked back.

Second year had been more than what twelve year olds should have had to deal with, then again they had dealt with a lot their first year. But it had been "adventure" after "adventure". From rescuing Harry from the Dursley's, flying to Hogwarts in the flying car, dealing with the wrath of Snape when their flying had been in the paper. Then students being petrified left and right and Harry thinking he was hearing voices, though it just turned out to be a Basilisk. Broken wand. Parselmouths. Heir of Slytherin. Polyjuice. Spiders! Ron shuddered at that memory in the Forbidden Forest. That dimwit Lockhart had been a piece of work, thinking of Obliviating them so he could "save" them and get the glory.

Ron still thought that Lockhart had more planned for Harry that year because he had caught the man staring at Harry unusually more than normal and he could have sworn one time his eyes had traveled up and down Harry's body. After Ron saw that he remembered he went to talk to someone about it - his friends wouldn't believe him if he told them he actually went to Snape because he still couldn't believe it himself. Snape had actually been surprised by Ron going to him but had told him that he was smart to tell someone. He had assured Ron that he would keep an eye open, to never Harry alone in that man's presence, and that if Lockhart ever asked to speak to him alone then to come get him immediately.

The worse though out of all that year was Hermione being one of the students who were petrified. It had hurt both Harry and Ron to see her like that, but to see her awake and running towards them in the Great Hall; he still remembers that smile. It had hurt a bit when she had hugged Harry but shook his hand, but he had gotten over it like five minutes later when he realized the hug between them would have been odd.

Third year, that had been one emotional rollercoaster for Harry. Dementors, being warned about Sirius Black from almost everyone he passed and then finding out that Sirius was his godfather who had betrayed his parents. He had Remus though to lean on and him and Hermione. But when they found out that Sirius was actually innocent, Ron had thought, _'Thank God. We'll turn Pettigrew, my rat, into the Ministry, Sirius goes free, and Harry's happy. And I get the medical care I need from Sirius biting me." _But nope. Not for them. Once something good happened, something else went wrong. This wrong was the full moon and Remus turning, and Pettigrew getting away. Poor Sirius had to go on the run with Buckbeak after Harry and Hermione used a time turner.

Fourth year was not his happiest year and again it had been emotional, but for all of them. That year had been one disaster after another. First the whole Harry's name coming out of the cup. Yes, he had been a git and thought Harry had put his name in the cup, but it had mostly been from fear. Fear for his friend because he had heard about the tournament from his parents and older brothers who had seen them. He knew they were dangerous. The tasks always changed, but they were always dangerous and extremely hard, and he had feared for his friend. Then there was the whole Viktor thing. That bastard had the nerve to ask Hermione out, he had been angry about that, but it was what had happened afterwards that had his fist curling in anger. Harry and Ron had been walking around after the dance and had stumbled on Viktor trying to force himself on Hermione.

To say they had been pissed was an understatement. Harry and Ron had blown up, and in two different ways. Harry's magic had gone crazy in his anger, so bad that the whole hallway had shook and the windows broke while Ron had went with what he always went with in his anger. His fists. He had tackled that bastard and fought with him. Harry of course, seeing Ron take care of Viktor with his fists had gone to Hermione and check on her and hold her while they watched Ron and Viktor fight until the teachers had to come and pull him off.

Then, there was the final task and what happened when Harry and Cedric touched the cup. Harry had watched Cedric die by the hand of that rat and then he had been a part of the ritual that brought Voldemort back. Harry had been in such a state after that that Ron and Hermione refused to leave Harry alone. They had gone to live with him at the Dursley's during the summer since he had to go there for the protection. To say the Dursley's weren't happy was putting it lightly but they hadn't cared and the Dursley's had actually been happy by the end of the summer since Ron, Hermione, and Harry had stayed out of their way the whole time. Dumbledore had dropped them off to inform the Dursley's about the arrangements and to magically expand Harry's room to fit all of them comfortably, including a bathroom. Also putting up permanent silencing charms on his door so that they could hear out but the Dursley's couldn't hear in, in case Harry had nightmares that could wake the whole house up. He had also informed the Dursley's, after seeing Harry's room and locks, that if they ever treated him horribly again they would regret it. Of course, him being Dumbledore, he hadn't said it outright but it had been implied and the Dursley's understood.

That summer had changed the trio's relationship. The first few days had been hard for Harry, they had had to push their beds together so they could surround him for comfort because of his nightmares. One night they had woken up when he woke up screaming and instantly wrapped him up in their arms. To this day Ron still couldn't recall how it happened, but one minute Hermione and Ron were consoling Harry, whispering comforting and reassuring words, and the next, the three of them were kissing, caressing, stripping, and panting in a pile of exhausted and sated flesh.

And the odd thing was, they hadn't felt awkward the next morning. They had asked Harry how he slept, and vice versa, and then went on with their day. Ron thought that it was because the three of them were so close and had been through so much together that sleeping and losing their virginities to each other was only something else to do together. It had felt right and so natural for them that they had done it again . . . and again . . . and again . . . and well again. And well into the next year.

To this day Ron still blushed whenever he was near Remus because he had smelled the scent of sex on the three of them one morning during the week they were at Grimmauld place before school started. They had had a quickie with each other before heading down for breakfast. Remus had choked on his tea when they had entered the kitchen, much to the confusion of everyone, and kept glancing at them through breakfast until he cornered them in their room later in the day to talk to them about contraceptive charms, much to the embarrassment of the three. They had appreciated it, and happy that he wasn't ratting them out, not that they would have stopped if anyone told them to stop, but they had already known the charms - having a smart bookworm a part of the threesome comes in handy.

That year had Umbridge - that Toad Bitch as they liked to call her - the DA, the Minster calling Harry a liar, and Harry's dreams with Voldemort. They also had their emotions to work out. Ron had known since their second year that he wanted Hermione. It had been when Malfoy called Hermione "mudblood" for the first time. She had been so strong to not show her hurt in front of the Slytherin. Ron grimaced as he remembered how he reacted, making himself "eat slugs". That was something he could live without doing again. So, Ron knew how he wanted Hermione, but he hadn't known about Harry since he had come as a surprise. Hermione had known that she wanted Ron but like Ron hadn't known about Harry since he came as a surprise. Harry hadn't known about what he wanted, except that he, like Ron and Hermione, wanted to continue sleeping together.

Halfway through the year they had figured out what they were feeling. Harry had realized he was gay, with Hermione as his exception. Ron had known as soon as Harry described his kiss with Cho. He chuckled, getting a few curious glances his way, remembering Harry's reply. "Wet." Yeah, that kind of reply told Ron that women weren't for Harry, except for Hermione. Just like how Ron was straight, with Harry as his exception, if his experimental kiss with Seamus told him anything. Honestly, it was like that little perverted Leprechaun sprouted extra hands when he kissed. Ron had felt hands all over him when they kissed and it hadn't been pleasant for him. It hadn't felt like when he kissed Harry. It hadn't felt pleasurable or nice. So it let Ron know that he would only be gay for Harry. He also discovered that yes he loved both Harry and Hermione, but he couldn't imagine himself in a romantic relationship with Harry, just like Hermione. They had been worried at first that it would ruin everything since two of them wanted to start a relationship and that would leave out one, but it had turned out fine; better in fact since the three of them were now closer than ever. Harry had been happy for them and told them to go for it, and they did. Hermione and Ron started dating, but every now and again Harry joined them whenever the mood struck or if Harry needed the comfort after a really bad dream.

Ron glanced around to make sure no one - Hermione in particular - noticed that he wasn't really doing his work as the end of their fifth year came to mind. The battle at the Ministry of Magic. He had never been so afraid in his life, and it wasn't from fighting Death Eaters. It was watching Voldemort yell, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" at Harry and watch the spell hit him. Watching Harry fall back, taking the killing curse; it had been like slow motion, not even noticing that Voldemort had also fallen as if he had been hit with the curse.

Again Ron's fist curled in anger as he remembered how Dumbledore had ordered the Order members to hold Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron back when they had tried to get to Harry. They had fought against the people holding them back, one even froze Sirius when he tried to turn into Padfoot and Ron remembered that Remus had the most people holding him back due to his werewolf strength. Those Order members were lucky Remus didn't attack them when they tried to stop him from getting to Harry since Harry was Remus' pup and you never kept a werewolf away from their injured pups.

But he remembered most watching Harry start to cough and sit up, nearly stopping Ron's heart in the process. That should have been impossible, but it was Harry who lived to do the impossible. Watching Harry and Voldemort, who got up next, fight had been . . . epic. That was the only word Ron could think. But in the end Harry won and the Wizarding world was saved not that Ron had cared at the time. Hermione and Ron's only goal at the time had been to get to Harry as fast as they could, which they did. As soon as they saw Voldemort's body fly back, they had charged at him and nearly tackled him, not that he minded, and hugged and kissed him with everything they had. Of course, that had outed them but they hadn't cared.

That night was celebrated in the Great Hall with the whole school, along with Remus and Sirius - who thought it was his job to tease them about their threesome - and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron had snuck away to the Room of Requirement for their own celebrations. Ron smiled at the memory of that night. That had been one wild night. He snorted. More like one wild few days. They had stayed in that room for a few days, celebrating and reassuring themselves that they were all okay.

Harry had went to live with Remus and Sirius in Grimmauld after staying at the Dursley's for a week to activate the wards. Ron and Hermione had visited often, each visit leading to the bedroom, but that summer was the end of their sexual threesome. It had been some kind of unspoken agreement between the three that it should end so that Ron and Hermione could focus on their relationship while Harry could focus on finding his own relationship though it would be hard with just finishing killing Voldemort and the world wanting to be with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sixth year went pretty well for any teenagers and now their seventh was even better. Sure they had NEWTS in a little of few months, and Hermione was driving everyone crazy with talk of studying, but it was fun. They felt free and like normal teenagers compared to their first five years at Hogwarts.

Ron loved Harry and Hermione.

And that was why he could tell something was up with Harry. He hadn't noticed it at first, which he's sad to admit went back to last year, but Harry seemed a bit different. He was smiling more, which was a good thing, but he was smiling almost all the time. Even when talking with someone and they openly stared at his scar, that went more for the younger years since the older students were used to it by now, he would just smile and nod, like he didn't notice the person staring at his forehead. Plus, his grades had gotten better, almost dead even with Hermione. Now, Ron would normally just pass it off as how it was due to now not being chased by a snake like psycho but he had also noticed that his detentions with Snape were almost becoming frequent. It was odd. And although Harry acted like he was angry and didn't want to go, Ron could see the light in Harry's eyes that said otherwise.

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Yes."

"Harry has another detention tonight."

Hermione glanced at Harry who was doing his homework on the floor, wearing a stupid ass grin again, as if he wasn't about to head off to detention with Snape, and then back at Ron. "Yeah. I'm worried."

"Me too." It wasn't natural to be happy for having detention, least of all with Snape. "I say we follow him this time."

"Ron!" she hissed and leaned closer to be sure they weren't heard.

"What?" he asked. "You've been thinking it too and don't deny it."

"Fine," she huffed. "I have, but I didn't actually think we'd do it."

Ron eyed her because that was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard. If they thought it, they'd do it, especially if it was to check on Harry and make sure he was okay.

"Fine," she huffed again. "I'll go get his invisibility cloak and map and then a few seconds after he leaves we'll follow."

"Sounds good."

* * *

It was coming up to eight when Harry packed his things and left with a wave and the usual good lucks that the Gryffindors sent whenever their fellow house mate, no matter who it was, had detention in the dungeon.

Like Hermione said, a few seconds later Ron and Hermione packed up their things and followed, of course the whole house had to cat call and whistle at them, thinking he and Hermione were off for alone time. They put the cloak over them, and clung together to fit - they weren't first years any longer - and started heading off. It didn't take long for them to catch up with him and follow him the rest of the way.

At the door, Harry pulled something out of his robes, and Ron frowned when he saw that it was his old glasses. Glancing at Hermione, he could see she was frowning too. Harry hasn't had to wear his glasses since that summer after fifth year because Remus and Sirius had taken him to get his eyes fixed much to Harry's happiness and Ron and Hermione's arousal. Harry without his glasses was like getting punched in the gut if you looked directly into his eyes, and it shot Harry's beauty up ten times. Hermione and Ron had had a hard time keeping their hands off him the first time they saw him without his glasses. Well, they actually hadn't kept their hands off him, they had dragged him to his room to have their way with him, but afterwards had been hard.

Harry slipped on the glasses and started to look nervous as he knocked on the door. After hearing Snape call out, "Enter!" Harry opened the door and walked in. "I'm here for detention sir," Harry said shyly as Hermione and Ron slipped through the door and went to hide in the corner with Hermione standing in front of Ron.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Mr. Potter," Snape drawled from behind his desk. He looked up and sneered. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to shut the door?"

Harry blushed and turned to shut the door before turning back to Snape and walking up to his desk.

"Sit down Mr. Potter. We have much to discuss."

"Yes sir," he mumbled and sat in the chair that was had been placed in front of the desk.

Snape leaned back in his chair after putting down his quill and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, it seems that detentions aren't doing anything for your behavior, rule breaking, and you aren't improving your technique in brewing a potion. As loath as I am to say this, you do excellent when it comes to theory but you are horrible at actually brewing a potion."

"But sir, it was Malfoy! He keeps throwing things in my cauldron to mess it up."

Ron frowned again. That didn't sound right. After the defeat of Voldemort, Malfoy and Harry had become fast friends, even Ron and Hermione became friends with him. Well, not friends but their relationship was a whole lot better than what it used to be. So hearing Malfoy purposely mess up Harry's potion didn't make sense.

"Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate any lies. Furthermore, I wish to inform you that with all the detentions you're receiving, and with you dismal attempt at potion brewing, I'm going to have to fail you."

Ron had to quickly clap a hand over Hermione's mouth so they couldn't be heard because he knew her gasp would have given them away. Thinking quickly, Ron put up a silencing charm around them so that just in case he wasn't fast enough to shush her they couldn't be heard.

"But sir!"

"Silence!"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and stayed silent.

"However, I have come up with a way for you to raise your grade, because Merlin knows if I tried to fail you I wouldn't hear the end of it from my coworkers.

"Really! Oh thank you sir. What is it?"

Snape stood up from behind the desk and walked around until he was standing right in front of Harry. Harry looked up at him nervously and Ron was starting to get a pretty bad feeling. Snape eyed Harry up and down before ordering, "On your knees."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir?"

"I said on your knees Potter!"

Harry hesitantly lowered down to his knees and looked up at Snape who was eyeing Harry again. Snape started opening his robes and then unzipped his pants before pulling out his half hard dick. Ron's eyes widened as Hermione gasped. He couldn't believe he was seeing this.

"Suck me Potter." When Harry hesitated, eyeing Snape's dick, Snape fisted Harry's hair and jerked him forward until his dick was rubbing against Harry's lips. "Suck me now Potter."

Harry glanced up at Snape before he slowly wrapped his hand around Snape. He whispered, "It's so big," before his pink tongue came out and licked Snape's head.

Ron had to admit that Snape was big but that wasn't the point. He was standing in the corner of his potions classroom, watching his professor order Harry to suck him to up his grade.

He watched Harry wrap his mouth around Snape and start bobbing his head back and forth, hesitant and slow at first, but then faster when Snape was moaning and groaning above him. He could see Harry's cheeks hollow out and Snape throw his head back. Ron felt a bit disturbed when his pants started to feel tight and his fingers had, without his knowledge, went under Hermione's shirt to rub the skin of her lower stomach.

Snape's grip on Harry's hair tightened and he seemed to be fucking Harry's mouth now, but when Ron thought Snape was going to come, Snape pulled out of Harry with a pop and stepped back. "Stand up," he ordered and Ron was surprised how commanding his voice sounded as if he wasn't panting.

Harry stood up and Snape vanished his clothes with a swish of his wand, making Harry stand there completely nude while Snape stayed completely dressed, except for his pants opened. Ron again felt disturbed when his cock hardened all way when seeing Harry's nude body. It's been a while since he's seen it like that. Sure he saw Harry from time to time nude, all when he was in the shower, but this was different.

"Bend over the desk."

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and watched Harry bend over the desk that he hadn't noticed was cleared until now. Ron and Hermione got a perfect view of Harry's ass and Ron couldn't help but groan. Harry truly had a wonderful body.

Snape stood behind Harry, cupping and rubbing his ass before he spanked it. Ron was so surprised that he gasped and it was mostly from the fact he felt his cock twitch when hearing Harry scream. This was so wrong and perverted, but he wasn't the only one affected. Ron could hear Hermione's labored breaths and felt her grinding back against him as the spanking continued. His little Hermione had a voyeur kink. He remembered during the time Harry, Hermione, and Ron were together Hermione would sometimes just ask for Ron and Harry to go at it while she watched.

Harry's cries and moans filled the room, and the sound of Snape's hand coming down on Harry's ass was not helping Ron's arousal. He knew this was wrong, he knew they should do something to help Harry, but it was like . . . What was that muggle saying? It was like a crash car or was it car cash? Anyway, it had something to do with a car. It's horrible but you just can't look away or do anything to help. Though he was pretty sure that last part wasn't part of the phrase.

The spanking soon stopped and Ron saw how red Harry's ass was, Snape was soothing his hand over the redness now, but most importantly was how hard Harry's cock was. He could see how hard he was, it was practically dripping wet, and Ron could see how Harry was trying to no rub up against the desk for friction.

"Beautiful," Snape murmured so low that Ron wasn't sure if he heard it or not.

"Please," he heard Harry whisper and Ron knew that whisper. It was a plea and not for Snape to stop.

Ron was floored but then again, if it had been him he would have been trying to fuck the desk by now if he was as hard as Harry.

"Please what?" Snape asked as his hands spread Harry's ass cheeks. Ron moaned as his head went into Hermione's neck as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her skirt so he could rub her clit while he rocked against her ass. He had seen Harry's quivering hole, like it had been begging for someone to fuck it and Ron wanted to be that one right now.

"Please," Harry moaned as Severus circled Harry's waiting hole and pushed his thumb in. His thumb pushed in and out before he added his other thumb and started stretching him. Harry was moaning and bucking his hips back onto Snape's thumbs.

"Please what Potter?" Snape growled with an unexpected spank.

Harry cried out and clawed at the table. "Fuck me! Fuck me please!"

"Such a dirty mouth for such an innocent," Snape drawled but none the less coated his cock with lubricant and thrust into Harry. Hard. Harry cried out again as he grabbed onto the edge of the desk for something to hold.

Snape moaned as he leaned over Harry and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in fast and hard. "Look at you," Snape said in Harry's ear, and Ron was loath to admit it but Snape's voice was affecting Ron. His hips were grinding against Hermione, matching Snape's thrusts into Harry, as he slipped two fingers into her pussy and finger fucked her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"I wish the world," _moan _"could see you now," Snape said as he started pounding into Harry. "See their favorite savior," _moan _"bent over a desk for his - Fuck! - professor. Taking my cock," he emphasized by grabbing Harry's shoulders and ramming into him. "Taking my cock like some whore."

Harry moaned out loud. He had a thing for dirty talk and Ron felt ready to burst. His thrusts were matching his professor's and he could feel Hermione was almost close.

Soon, Snape wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and started stroking him to match his thrusts and soon, the four in the room were coming with a cry. Ron felt like his dick exploded from his release as he felt Hermione's walls spasm around his now three fingers that were in her. Harry released all over Snape's hand and desk while Snape released in Harry.

All that was left was everyone's panted breaths, which Ron and Hermione recovered first. They stared at how Snape was draped over Harry whose eyes were closes. Ron was trying to think of what to do when they suddenly heard a chuckle. They looked at the other two to see Snape leaning up to hover over Harry who turned his head to look at Snape. "It's so big?" he questioned as he stared down at Harry but what shocked Ron and Hermione was that he was smiling. Not sneering or smirking. Smiling. And Harry was smiling back.

"Well, yeah."

Snape shook his head and pulled out of Harry who moaned and cleaned them up before turning Harry over and scooting him further on the desk so he was lying down. "Nice virgin act," he said as he leaned over Harry to give him a kiss as he removed Harry's old glasses. Ron could only stand there and stare, along with Hermione. "I almost believed it."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and kissed him, long and slow, before Snape pulled back.

"So . . ." Snape said. "Did I fulfill your fantasy?"

"Yes Sev." Harry smiled as he got off the desk and started looking for his clothes while Snape merely tucked his spent cock back in his pants.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you Harry. It was such a cliché."

"Well excuse me," Harry huffed as he came out from under the desk with his clothes. "But when you asked me about one of my fantasies I was spent, exhausted, and in the process of falling asleep. And whose job is it to make it not a cliché?"

Ron watched Snape smile and get a faraway look before looking back at Harry and watching him step into his pants. "Yes that was a fun night."

Harry shook his head. "You know I worry about you sometimes. I'm starting to think you're obsessed with sex."

"I have to with a seventeen year old fiancé."

Ron choked on the air he breathed while Hermione gasped and jumped.

Harry smiled as he zipped up his pants. "Yes. I'm just surprised you can keep up with me old man."

Snape's eyebrow shot up. "Old man?"

They watched Harry look up at Severus with a smile before he giggled - giggled! - and ran away with Snape chasing after him with a smile after saying, "Brat." Never in his life did he think he'd see Snape smile, Harry giggle, and then Snape chase Harry. And from what he could hear from Harry's laughs, Snape was tickling Harry. Harry was extremely ticklish and only a few knew, and the ones who did liked to use it against him.

"Say it Harry," Ron heard Snape say and he could just hear the laughter in his voice. This was a lot to take in, especially about Snape and Harry being engaged, but he couldn't help but smile as he heard Harry's laughs.

"No!" he shouted between laughs.

"Say it."

". . . Severus Snape is a sex god!"

Ron couldn't help but chuckle while Hermione laughed.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded when they heard it get quiet and slipped out of the room.

They paused once they closed the door and after walking a while. "I understand why he would keep this secret, but I'm still a little hurt he didn't tell us," Hermione said.

Ron agreed but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, not that he wanted to. After seeing them and how they were together, he couldn't imagine being upset. They were just like when Hermione and Ron first got together. They had kept it hidden from the school until halfway through their sixth year. They had wanted something for themselves and to not have anyone making comments or remarks about their relationship, so they had kept it hidden until they felt it was right to come out. Snape and Harry obviously wanted their relationship for themselves for a while and he could actually see why they would want to keep it hidden while Harry was in school. It was allowed as long as both were consenting adults but it would still cause reactions of both degrees especially if they had been together when Harry had been sixteen.

"Ron."

He shook his head to clear it and looked at Hermione. "Yeah."

"I asked how you felt about it."

"Oh, I can see how they fit together, especially after seeing what I did. He's obviously happy."

Hermione nodded.

Ron took a step closer and wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss before just holding her for a while. He felt a bit uncomfortable because he could feel his still wet come rubbing against him.

"I creamed my pants."

Hermione laughed and Ron smiled.

* * *

"I still can't believe they followed you without triggering your reflexes," Severus said as he and Harry lied out on his bed. Severus was lying out on his back with his arm around Harry as he lied practically half on top of him.

"I knew they were going to follow me so . . ." he trailed off as he ran his fingers through Severus' hair. Severus let him, loving the feeling of Harry's smaller fingers going through his hair. It was comforting. "I'm just surprised you let them watch us."

He hadn't wanted to and he knew he had been taking a chance of getting hexed by Harry's protective friends but Harry had wanted Weasley and Granger to see how they were together instead of them telling them. Severus thought it was a long shot, but when he hadn't been hexed, he now thinks that Weasley and Granger were either in too much shock or they accepted them together.

"Yes, well, it was a onetime thing. You're mine now and I'm not going to share you." He tightened his arm around Harry and kissed him to emphasize his point.

Harry smiled when Severus pulled back and, again, Severus was struck with how beautiful Harry was. "Okay," he whispered before tucking his head under Severus' chin and instantly falling asleep.

Severus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head before staring at the ceiling for a while.

He still couldn't believe his luck. He had known about the threesome between the Golden Trio before the rest of the world and he had felt an unexplainable anger but never really thought about it. That is until the celebration in the Great Hall when it was known that Voldemort was dead. He had seen the trio sneak out, holding each other's hands, and he had named it as jealousy. He had wanted Harry, all for himself, and he had wanted to be the one to celebrate the fall of Voldemort with Harry, not the other two.

He had hidden his feelings, plus they exactly hadn't been appropriate feelings to feel for a fifteen year old. But when he had seen Harry on the first day back for his sixth year, he had felt like he'd been kicked in the gut when they made eye contact during the Welcoming Feast. His eyes hadn't been hidden by his glasses and Severus had felt the full force of those leaf green eyes. He knew then and there that he wanted, no needed, Harry.

That was where he had done something he hadn't wanted to do but needed to. Since Harry was sixteen and not an adult he couldn't exactly just jump him and have his way with him. Well, he could have but Severus still stuck with his views and that included not sleeping with someone underage. Plus, he had wanted more than just sex between them, he wanted feelings and commitment, so he had to court him. Which was where Harry's guardians came in.

Severus of course first went to Remus because he would have been the one to listen to him more. If he could get Remus to agree then he could help Severus with Sirius. It had taken a while but they had gotten Sirius to give his consent for Severus to court Harry.

Harry had been skeptical and hesitant at first but had agreed and they haven't really looked back since that first date. Sure they had fights every now and again, but it wasn't about things they couldn't make up on. After months, Severus knew that he wanted to marry Harry and had again asked Remus and Sirius for their blessing. It was old fashion but he knew how much Remus and Sirius' approval was to Harry - he had written to them after their first date to ask if they were okay with it if that said anything. They had been shocked but had given their blessings and Severus had proposed on Harry's birthday which was also their first time together.

Talk about mind blowing.

They weren't planning to marry until Harry graduated and even then they planned something very small, only family and close friends.

Severus smiled because he knew his life with Harry was going be fun and full of surprises. He held onto Harry tighter as sleep took him and sent him into dreams about a life with Harry that he couldn't wait for.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Creamed My Pants (Severus' POV)

**Rating:** Definitely M

**Main Character/s:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione slip under the invisibility cloak and follow Harry to his detention with Professor Snape where they get a huge shock.

Requested by _**Reviewers and poll**_

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've read this story and reading it now I could see how…long the beginning was in the previous chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Severus cast a tempus and felt his blood heat in anticipation when he saw the time. Harry should be done any minute for his "detention" and he couldn't wait. Ever since Harry's seventeenth birthday where they first made love, they've been all over each other. They weren't in their honeymoon stage as that had passed the previous year when they started dating, but they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Not to mention the fact that Harry was a seventeen year old, so of course he wanted sex more and more. And Severus, well, it wasn't any problem for him to keep up. He was in his prime for wizards and just the thought of getting his hands on that young skin had him primed and ready for the young man.

But now, they were fulfilling each other's fantasies and it was Harry's turn. Of course, Harry also planned for Granger and Weasley to "discover" them at the same time. That alone diminished his arousal, but it came back quick as he got everything ready because he knew as soon as they were in character and he got Harry naked, he would block out everything else around them.

He couldn't wait.

Checking to make sure everything was ready; he sat behind his desk, grabbed his quill, and precisely at eight there was a knock on the door. Steeling himself, he called out, "Enter!"

Harry opened the door and Severus suppressed a smirk at the way his glasses back on and looked like the annoying brat that he taught time ago. It diminished the power of his eyes, but as long as he could in fact see those glowing green eyes then he was happy.

"I'm here for detention sir," Harry said shyly.

He saw a peek of shoes slip past Harry, but didn't show that he had seen Granger and Weasley slipping in. He stayed in character.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Mr. Potter," Severus drawled from behind his desk. He sneered. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to shut the door?"

Harry blushed prettily and turned to shut the door before turning back to Severus and walking up to his desk. "Sit down Mr. Potter. We have much to discuss."

"Yes sir," he mumbled and sat in the chair that was had been placed in front of the desk.

Severus leaned back in his chair after putting down his quill and looked at Harry. He contemplated how he should go about this and spoke, making sure to drawl his words with a low voice, knowing what it did to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that detentions aren't doing anything for your behavior, rule breaking, and you aren't improving your technique in brewing a potion. As loath as I am to say this, you do excellent when it comes to theory but you are horrible at actually brewing a potion."

"But sir, it was Malfoy! He keeps throwing things in my cauldron to mess it up."

"Mr. Potter," he snapped—_'Merlin this was easy to play!'_—before adding a growl to his words, "I will not tolerate any lies. Furthermore, I wish to inform you that with all the detentions you're receiving, and with you dismal attempt at potion brewing, I'm going to have to fail you."

"But sir!"

"Silence!"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and stayed silent.

"However, I have come up with a way for you to raise your grade, because Merlin knows if I tried to fail you I wouldn't hear the end of it from my coworkers."

"Really! Oh thank you sir. What is it?"

He had to refrain from saying that he had an oral exam for him as that was just _way_ too cliché and Severus Snape was anything but cliché. So, standing up from his desk, he walked around until he was standing right in front of Harry. He was right at his stomach and just knowing what he was going to do next, it sent his blood on fire and filled him with anticipation. His gut clenched just thinking about those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock.

Severus eyed Harry up and down before ordering, "On your knees."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise before meekly questioning, "Sir?"

"I said on your knees Potter!"

Harry hesitantly lowered down to his knees and looked up at Severus. He eyed the young man again before moving forward. Severus had to control himself before he showed his hands which trembled with excitement. Severus started opening his robes and then unzipped his pants before pulling out his half hard dick.

"Suck me Potter." When Harry hesitated, eyeing Severus' cock, Snape fisted Harry's hair and jerked him forward until his cock was rubbing against Harry's pretty pink lips. "Suck me now, Potter."

Harry glanced up at him before he slowly wrapped his hand around Severus. He nearly moaned at the "innocent" touch and the way he whispered, "It's so big," before his pink tongue came out and licked Severus' head.

He licked at him like a kitten drinking milk before finally wrapping those lips around his cock, stretching to accommodate him. So tight, wet, and hot. Harry hesitantly bobbed his head, sucking and slurping. Severus couldn't stop himself from moaning and groaning, nearly losing control when Harry hollowed his cheeks.

Merlin the man had a talented mouth.

His fingers gripped Harry's hair tighter, keeping his head still as he thrust, bucking and fucking his mouth by thrusting his cock deeper into the tight wet heat. Felt so good.

Harry peeked up at him and Severus knew that mischievous look and barely had time to prepare for the little twisting heat that nearly sent him over the edge.

Growling, he pulled out of Harry with a pop and stepped back. "Stand up," he ordered and knew that Harry could see that his little trick had earned him a rougher love making. His Harry liked to test his control.

Harry stood up and Severus vanished his clothes with a swish of his wand, making Harry stand there completely nude while he stayed completely dressed, except for his pants opened.

He took his time to look at the flushed nude body before him and didn't even hide licking his lips in hunger. He was hungry and he wasn't about to wait to have a taste. "Bend over the desk."

The young man bent over the clear desk, displaying his wonderful ass. Harry's body was wonderful; muscular from Quidditch, flushed and hard with arousal. He was sex and temptation on legs. Temptation that Granger and Weasley dipped into.

That thought almost had him send a hex to the couple in the corner, but he remembered Harry wanted this, so he pushed the thought away and turned his entire focus back to Harry.

He stood behind Harry, cupping and rubbing his ass before he spanked it. It was spontaneous, and he didn't regret it. The scream that came from the young man hardened his cock and made it twitch. The pale globe pinked at his hand and the sight slammed pleasure through him like a train. He raised his hand and spanked him again, Harry crying out and clutching onto the desk. Again and again he spanked Harry's ass, his hand coming down and filling the room with his smacks, Harry's globes reddening by his hand.

Eventually he stopped. He cooled his hands with a simple silent spell and soothed his cooling hands over the red stinging flesh, Harry's sigh letting him know that he loved it. His mark stained Harry's ass red and he loved it. No one else, no one else spanked Harry. Not even the two voyeurs in the corner. No, that was his, along with Harry.

"Beautiful," Severus murmured lowly.

Harry gave a small little moan and when he looked, he saw how hard Harry was from his spanking. He was rock hard, practically dripping wet, and the way the younger man's body vibrated under his hands, he could tell it was taking a lot for him not to rut against the smooth clean wood.

"Please," he heard Harry whisper. A plea that sang to Severus.

"Please what?" Severus asked as his hands spread Harry's ass cheeks. The little pucker winking, begging to be filled. He felt that hunger spread through him again, he could just taste Harry's begging hole and made a promise to taste him as soon as possible after this. So delicious.

He silently lubricated the hole while Harry moaned, "Please." Severus circled Harry's waiting hole and pushed his thumb in. His thumb pushed in and out slowly, letting Harry get used to it but not giving him enough to touch his prostate and send him over. Not long before he added his other thumb and started stretching him, Harry's moans spurring him on. His hips bucking back onto his thumbs just adding to the pleasure. He couldn't wait to get his cock inside him.

"Please."

"Please what Potter?" Severus growled with an unexpected spank. It just happened.

Harry cried out and clawed at the table. "Fuck me! Fuck me please!"

"Such a dirty mouth for such an innocent," Snape drawled. _'Innocent my arse.'_ But none the less, he coated his cock with lubricant and thrust into Harry. Hard. Without pause.

Harry cried out again as he grabbed onto the edge of the desk for something to hold onto.

The fucking heat! The tightness! It nearly crossed his eyes. Severus moaned as he leaned over Harry's spread upper body and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in fast and hard.

"Look at you," Severus growled in Harry's ear. "I wish the world," _moan _"could see you now," Severus said as he started pounding into Harry. He couldn't hold back with the way Harry was bucking back on him and tightening his muscles. "See their favorite savior," _moan _"bent over a desk for his - Fuck! - professor. Taking my cock," he emphasized by grabbing Harry's shoulders and ramming into him. "Taking my cock like some whore."

Harry moaned out loud at his crude words and his ass clenched tighter around Severus' cock. Soon, when he couldn't hold on much longer, he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and started stroking him to match his thrusts and soon. Harry released all over his hand and desk while Severus released in Harry, coating his walls with his cum and marking his from the inside out.

Severus slumped against Harry's back, draping him with his body and tried to catch his breath. Harry was panting beneath him, his lungs working to gather air.

Once he caught his breath, he chuckled as he remembered Harry's little innocent act from earlier. He loved when Harry was mischievous and initiated things, but he also loved it when he played the innocent act. It was what he imagined Harry would be like if Severus had gotten to have him first and take his virginity. And Harry knew all of that and used it in a time when Severus was supposed to be in control.

Just went to show that Harry may be the bottom but he sure as hell had the conrol.

Severus leaned up to hover over Harry who turned his head to look at him. "It's so big?" he questioned as he stared down at Harry, smiling. And Harry smiled back.

"Well, yeah."

He shook his head and pulled out of Harry, who moaned, and cleaned them up before turning Harry over and scooting him further onto the desk so he was lying down. "Nice virgin act," he said as he leaned over Harry to give him a kiss as he removed Harry's old glasses. He didn't want anything distracting his view of Harry's eyes. "I almost believed it."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, long and slow, before Severus pulled back. "So…" he asked, "did I fulfill your fantasy?"

"Yes Sev," Harry smiled as he got off the desk and started looking for his clothes while he merely tucked his spent cock back in his pants.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you Harry. It was such a cliché."

"Well excuse me," Harry huffed as he came out from under the desk with his clothes. "But when you asked me about one of my fantasies I was spent, exhausted, and in the process of falling asleep. And whose job is it to make it not a cliché?"

Severus thought back to that night when he asked for one of Harry's fantasies and oh Merlin was that a wild night. Luckily it had happened on the weekend so they didn't have to make an appearance in the morning as they wouldn't have been able to. Severus was sure Harry sucked some of his brain through his cock and he was sure he knocked Harry's ability to stand while thrusting into him.

He shook his head to clear it to watch Harry step into his pants. "Yes that was a fun night."

Harry shook his head. "You know I worry about you sometimes. I'm starting to think you're obsessed with sex."

"I have to with a seventeen year old fiancé."

Harry smiled, like he always did whenever Severus called him his fiancé, and zipped up his pants. "Yes. I'm just surprised you can keep up with me old man."

His eyebrow shot up. "Old man?" He was no old man.

He stared at Harry with a look that said, "I'll show you old man," and when he took a step forward, Harry giggled before turning and running. Severus right behind him on the chase. "Brat," he said and followed after the little minx, quickly catching him with a tackle that took them to the couch.

Pinning the young man down, his long fingers ran over Harry's midsection and tickled him.

Harry's laughs filled the room and Severus basked in it, tickling him more. "S-Stop! Sev!" he laughed.

"Say it Harry," he said, continuing to tickle Harry without mercy.

"No!" he shouted between laughs.

"Say it."

Harry shook his head back and forth, his laughs still falling from his mouth before finally he cried, "Severus Snape is a sex god!"

Smirking, he stared down into the smiling face of Harry Potter and leaned down for a kiss, a proper kiss that melted him from the inside out. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss, lazily licking his tongue and tasting his mouth.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom and laying him out on the bed. Granger and Weasley had left with the door locking behind them automatically, so that was taken care of. They didn't have to worry about Harry having to rush back to the dorm yet since now Granger and Weasley knew. And the fact that they didn't try to curse Severus was a good sigh.

Hopefully.

He took Harry's pants right back off before removing his clothes and slipping in next to Harry, the younger man instantly turning to him and lying practically half on top of him. The brat loved to drape him while they slept, not that he was complaining. It was comforting, even more so as Harry's little finger thread through his hair.

They talked a little about the voyeurs and how they watched them. He hadn't wanted to and he knew he had been taking a chance of getting hexed by Harry's protective friends but Harry had wanted Weasley and Granger to see how they were together instead of them telling them. Severus thought it was a long shot, but when he hadn't been hexed, he knew Weasley and Granger were either in too much shock or they accepted them together.

"Yes, well, it was a onetime thing. Don't expect it to happen again. You're mine now and I'm not going to share you." He tightened his arm around Harry and kissed him to emphasize his point.

Harry smiled with a hum when Severus pulled back and, again, Severus was struck with how beautiful Harry was. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to not only go on a date with Harry, for him to stay with him, but also for him to accept his wedding proposal.

"Okay," Harry whispered before tucking his head under Severus' chin and instantly falling asleep. Severus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head before staring up at the ceiling.

They weren't planning to marry until Harry graduated and even then they planned something very small, only family and close friends. But it wasn't so much the wedding he was looking forward to but the life after. Severus smiled because he knew his life with Harry was going be fun and full of surprises. He held onto Harry tighter as sleep took him and sent him into dreams about a life with Harry that he couldn't wait for.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: People wanted his POV for this story, so I finally wrote it. Hope you all like it. Also, I'm not that happy with the title as are a few other people because it makes my story sound like some...crude?...pornographic story, which it isn't. So if anyone has ideas on a new title, I am all eyes. : ) **

**Anyone that's reading my other HP stories and wondering when I'm going to get to it, I will. I promise. My muse is just ALL over the place right now and there aren't enough hours in the day to write everything. So…yeah, just please be patient with me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
